pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon Equipment Archive
Please note that this page is going to be removed and seperated into Patapon 1 Equipment and Patapon 2 Equipment. Helping us fill out these two pages will be greatly appriciated. This complete database contains all weapons from both Patapon and Patapon 2. These equipments are used by the Patapons to fight against their enemies. To see the Patapon 3 weapons, click here. Spears - Dokaknel's Fang is an exclusive drop from the boss Dokaknel, though it can be obtained through the treasure chest present on Tochira Beach in Patapon 2 during Thunderstorms if one has the original Patapon and has the weapon there. It can also be obtained multiple times, although it gets increasingly rare progressively. - The Spear of Protection can only be obtained by loading a saved game file from the Patapon demo into the full game. - However, the Spear of Protection can't be turned over to Patapon 2. Swords/Axes -Gong's Scythe is not an obtainable weapon in Patapon 2. -Great God Armour, a Sword wielded by Gong in Patapon 2 is unobtainable and can only be used by the Komupon Bakun. But it can be got with help of CWcheats. Shields Bows Halberds/Lances Horses Dekapon Weapons (Hammers, Maces, Bats, Weavers, Clubs, and Axes) Shoulders Horns/Flutes -Dogaeen's Horn can be obtained by defeating Dogaeen as a uncommon drop. -Cioking's Horn can be obtained by defeating Cioking as a uncommon drop. -Shookle's Horn can be obtained by defeating Shookle as a uncommon drop. Mantles/Capes Javelins *Note* need to add Mighty Pata Javelin Kami *stats* + 15/+ Crit +100% KB +100% Cnc+100% Ignite +10% Flame Attack Piercing Attack 11/6/12. Birds *Note Add Ancient Bird. *Stats* HP +200. Attack Speed -0.20(10% Faster). Resist Ignite +10% Resist Freeze +10% Resist Sleep +10%. Crit +40%. 11/6/12 Arms Great Golem Arm:+300 (based on brick arm):+24.20 slower:KB:+40:CNC:+100:max stagger Staffs Shoes Helms -The Zigoton Generals' Helms (Spiderton, Scorpiton, Gong, and Beetleton) cannot be transferred to Patapon 2. -The Lordly Hairpiece is obtained in the demo of Patapon 2, and can be transmitted to the full game. -The Lordly Hairpiece cannot be obtained in Patapon. Unobtainable Equipment These equipments are unobtainable through legitimate methods, and they must be obtained through the use of cheating/macro devices or by directly editing the save file. They are implemented into the game as dummy items to test out the effects of the weapons in a beta environment. - You can't obtain the Great Armor in the game. You need your PSP USB Cord and plug it in the slot on the top of your PSP and attach the USB end to the computer. Then you go to "USB Connection" on your PSP. Go to "My Computer" and look for a device in "Removable Storage". Click on that and go to "PSP". Go to "Save Data" and minimize the window. Go to gamefaqs.com and type Patapon 2. Then you find PSP and click on save. (for U.S) find a save by Knightmare316 and a new window will open. Move the file to "Save Data" and it will be saved. When you enter the game, you will find 99 of EVERY weapon (Divine, Demon, Heaven, Great, giant, Etc.) in the game. - The "Late" Weapons are also in the save above. These are from Ban the Tatepon and Don the Yumipon, hence the name, "Late" meaning deceased. Don't be fooled though, the "Late" weapons are very powerful, considering it was made by ancient Patapons. The bow is the same as a Great Fire Bow and a Piercing Bow combined with an extra attack bonus! The Late sword is also made by ancient Patapons. It packs the same force as 10 of The Butcher (giant sword/axe thing), except extremely light. Trivia *Divine Spear Kami is similar to Hotenpon's Halberd (Patapon 3), which is an Ultimate Item. *Althought Patapon 3 shares some weapons from Patapon 1 and 2 they have been altered quite a lot. *In Patapon 2, the Great God Helmet causes the opposite affects that it does in Patapon. That is, it causes -100% resistance to status affects, and causes you to lose 10 HP. *In the Patapon 2 Trailers("Hero", and "Army".), there's an "Original/Early Version" of the Thunder Bow's Design, before the "Final Version's Design" was Released. (Shown to the Right of This text.) See Also * Patapon Units * Divine Equipment * Heaven Equipment * Ancient Equipment * Giant Equipment * Demon Equipment es:Equipamiento Patapon Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Patapon 2 Category:Featured Article Category:Patapon 1 Category:Equipment Category:Units Category:Candidates for deletion